


Triad

by TheSoulReader



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Angst, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, F/M, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Heterosexual Sex, M/M, Praise Kink, Sexuality Crisis, Smut, Voyeurism, blowjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:11:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7526863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSoulReader/pseuds/TheSoulReader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maka, Soul, Kid.  Fantasies, angst, smut (so much smut).</p><p>Enjoy the ride, bitches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I actually wrote over a year ago but apparently never posted here. It sat for eleven months as I had a severe case of writer's block and could not figure out where to go with it. Looks like Symmetry kickstarted my brain for me, so we're back, baby!

It had started out the same as always. Maka huddled against Soul's chest after a passionate round of sex, the usual banter being exchanged. What were the plans for tomorrow? Were all the dishes done? The weather for the week looked like it was going to be shitty. And then Soul asked a question he knew he probably shouldn't have. A question that opened a veritable Pandora's Box of possibilities.

"Hey, Maka?" his hands sifted through her hair, red eyes turned towards the ceiling.

"Yeah?"

"What's your biggest fantasy?" he blushed slightly, though his face remained neutral.

Maka's tongue darted across her lips, brows knitting together as she considered his inquiry. She had fantasies. She had a great many. Truth be told, they had indulged in many of them, as well as several of his own. But she had never, ever, deigned to share with him the thing she found most enticing. It felt wrong to dream about it, let alone openly share it.

"I don't think you really want to know that," she told him honestly.

Disentangling himself from her, he rolled onto his side and propped himself up on an elbow, head resting in his hand. Red eyes had darkened with seriousness and his feet twitched nervously beneath the blankets.

"I do want to know," he ran a hand through his hair in an attempt to hide his embarrassment.

Maka mirrored his position, a delicate hand reaching out to trace along his jawline. She studied his features as she tried to decide whether to divulge what it was she so frequently thought about. What it was that riled her beyond anything that they had ever discussed or attempted.

"If I tell you, do you promise you won't get mad?" she bit her lower lip and glanced away.

A wicked smile lit up his face as he solemnly swore that he would not be angry. She could tell him anything, and there was no reason for her to be afraid to share. They shared everything, after all. It had to be good if he had to promise not to get mad! He doubted he could be mad anyway. Fantasies were just that, and there was no right or wrong when it came to what went on in her imagination (or his).

"I, uh," she cleared her throat, face turning twenty shades of red. "I…always kinda wanted to watch you play…with Kid."

His eyebrows shot up into his hairline, jaw dropping open as his hand scrubbed at the nape of his neck.

"You…think about me and Kid?" his tone was incredulous, but there was no judgment in his words.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything. Can we just forget that I…"

She was silenced with a forceful kiss and the grind of his hips against hers. At twenty two years of age, Soul's recovery time was still ridiculously low, and it seemed that he was more than ok with his girlfriend's confession.

"That is probably the hottest thing I have ever heard you say," he leered at her. "Amusing too," he added with a grin.

"How so?"

"My biggest fantasy is to watch  _you_  with Kid," Soul smirked at her, completely unashamed of his own admission.

Round two of sex commenced shortly thereafter.

 


	2. Question and Answer

It was hot out. So goddamn fucking hot. Soul was tired, and cranky, and entirely too distracted to be playing basketball. But play he did while Kid unknowingly pushed every single button Soul had. The Shinigami drove to the basket, shouldering by the demon scythe who fell unceremoniously on his ass. It was an easy score for him.

Soul just sat on the pavement with his head in his hands, growling incoherently. He took Kid's hand when it was offered, promptly being pulled to his feet. A mumbled thanks was offered before the basketball was lightly tossed to him.

"What's up with you, man?" Kid inquired.

Soul's eyes were downcast as he silently debated whether or not to share his thoughts. His conversation with Maka the night before was still on his mind and he was questioning so much about himself. And then the words were out before he could stop them.

"When did you realize you weren't straight?" the scythe blurted. "I mean, I know you're not gay, or even bi…but you aren't straight either, right? Is there even a word for that?" Soul frowned, confused.

Kid regarded him in silence, hands slipping into the pockets of his basketball shorts. After taking a moment to gather his own thoughts he answered his friend simply.

"The word you're looking for is pansexual."

"Huh?" Soul dared to look up.

"Pansexual. I am attracted to neither men nor women specifically," the Shinigami answered. "I am simply attracted to people. Their equipment is of no consequence to me. I can have fun with it, and them, regardless."

Soul shifted from foot to foot, tossing the basketball between his hands as he did so. His eyes focused on the ball as he dared to ask another question.

"But how did you know you weren't…." he trailed off. This was so uncomfortable, but he'd already opened Pandora's Box. No turning away from it now.

Kid only smiled. He grabbed his gear from where it sat on a nearby bench and gently shoved Soul with his shoulder.

"Come on. Let's go back to the manor and we can talk about it."

* * *

 

Soul was reminded what a godsend air conditioning was. Gallows Manor was cool and refreshing and it eased the ache in his head. Kid tossed him a bottle of water from the fridge which he gratefully took before collapsing on a nearby couch. No matter how many times he had been to the mansion, he was always struck by how heavily furnished it was. Probably to help with Kid's issues with symmetry.

"So," Kid began, mirroring Soul's position on the opposite end of the couch, "do tell me what all this talk is about being "not straight"...or otherwise."

Soul scowled, though it was at nothing in particular. He indulged in another gulp of water before sighing and scrubbing at his sweaty hair. Where to even start? This was uncharted territory for him. He didn't know what he was feeling or why...but Kid was as good a person to talk to about it as any. It was necessary really, considering he was involved in the death scythe's whole thought process.

He cleared his throat and ran his hand through his hair again, focusing intensely on the label of his water bottle, the nearby pillows, anything but Kid's questioning face.

"Maka and I were talking about fantasies last night. She mentioned that sometimes she thinks about..." he trailed off and coughed before rushing through the rest. "She thinks about the two of us...together."

"The two of us?" Kid repeated. "As in you and I?" an eyebrow raised, curious.

Soul only nodded, ears burning hot and red.

"And this is a problem for you because?" the death god's head tilted slightly. He showed only concern, no judgment.

"Well I...it's just that...I-I'm curious. And I don't know why."

Kid shifted from his side of the couch to sit closer to his friend. He wasn't close enough to be touching, but he could reach out and place his hand on a shoulder or a thigh if he wanted to.

"What's wrong with being curious? There's no shame in it," his words were kind, voice soft. He didn't want to press his friend, but he didn't want Soul to think there was anything shameful about questioning himself either. As far as Kid was concerned, it was completely normal.

"There's nothing wrong with it...I just thought I was past the age that this would be an issue, you know?" Soul murmured, sad ruby eyes meeting brilliant gold.

Kid carefully slid closer to the nervous young man, pulling a leg up on the couch to maintain space between them. It was for Soul's benefit, not his.

"You asked me earlier how I knew that I wasn't straight. The answer is...I didn't. It has never mattered to me if I was or wasn't. Who I am attracted to is immaterial. It shouldn't be of any importance except to me and the person I am with, you know? And beyond that, my personal belief is that sexuality is fluid. It is not outside of the realm of possibility, and certainly not probability, that someone could begin life straight as an arrow and end up with preferences one way or another as they mature. There's nothing wrong with that."

Soul remained silent, searching Kid's face for more answers. He didn't know what it was that he was looking for, but his heart was ready to beat right out of his chest.

"Well, what does it mean if I'm curious about what it'd be like to touch you?" the white haired man spoke tentatively, fingers reflexively twitching against his thighs.

Kid only shrugged noncommittally. "It only means that you're curious. And if you would like to find out what it feels like to you, I have no objections."

Tan skin flushed a brilliant red, but Soul couldn't bring himself to look away from Kid's face, nor did he protest when the younger man slid closer still. The bottle in his hand crunched noisily as he clenched and unclenched his fist before he made a decision. A large hand shot out and twisted in the sweaty fabric of Kid's t-shirt, the young god yelping in startled surprise. He landed on top of Soul awkwardly though he didn't struggle to right himself, instead opting to let Soul shift beneath him to get comfortable.

Their lips were a few scant inches apart, but neither made the move to close the gap.

"I'm sorry," Soul whispered, hand still tangled in Kid's shirt. "I don't know what I...I mean you're not...you're not a girl."

The statement was met with a hearty laugh. Long pale fingers reached down to push ivory bangs away, a simple but intimate gesture.

"No, I am most assuredly not a girl. Are you ok with that?" Kid replied, calm and unconcerned.

The man beneath him blinked slowly, contemplating, internally fighting with himself. This was difficult for Soul, and the answer he gave only fueled his frustration.

"I don't know if I am."

"Do you want me to move?"

Soul shook his head slowly. "No."

An ebony eyebrow raised in inquiry, moderately surprised at his response.

"What do you want then?"

"I want...I want..." Soul frowned as he made a startling realization. "I just  ** _want_**!" he whined before leaning up to capture Kid's lips with his own. It was rough and a bit sloppy, but it was a kiss. And it felt really fucking good.

He pulled back a bit, leaning against the arm of the couch. The sight that greeted him caused a great heat to flare in his gut and it traveled all the way down to his groin. Kid smirked at him knowingly though he said nothing, golden eyes glittering with mischief and unabashed lust.

"Ok?" he questioned, stretching out over the broader man to get comfortable.

"Y-yeah...I think so, but I'm...I feel..." Soul swallowed thickly as he tried to shift his hips away from those of the man atop him.

"You don't need to do that, Soul," Kid stated confidently. "What you feel isn't wrong. And it's not like I'm unfamiliar with what happens down there you know."

Poor Soul blushed again, positive he should just permanently paint his face red.

Kid continued to play with alabaster strands, humming softly to himself as he casually shifted his hips, pleased by the gasp of the man beneath him.

"We're friends, right Soul?" he swiveled his hips again as he spoke.

"Uh *gasp* huh..."

"And sometimes friends play, right?" he ground down a bit more firmly, huffing at the solid ridge he felt against his stomach.

Soul growled in response, large hands desperately grabbing at narrow hips, high pitched whimpers slipping from a dry throat. This felt good to him. It felt so fucking good. But it was still so confusing. He wanted to kiss and lick and suck and **bite**  the neck of the man that was driving him absolutely wild. Carmine eyes slid closed as he finally allowed himself a cautious thrust upwards. He had to. He had to know, to feel, to accept that this was ok.

Comparatively speaking, the Shinigami was small. He was nowhere near Maka's size, but physically manipulating him was not a difficult feat and Soul was tired of being on the bottom. He heaved himself upwards while pulling Kid into his body, just enough so he wouldn't smash his head on the arm of the couch. And then he was on top, the smaller male being pressed into the cushions as the scythe continued to grind and rock against his belly.

"Kid," Soul whimpered pathetically. "Kid, I can't stop..."

It was Kid's turn to grab Soul's hips, though he made no effort to stop or direct him. He only encouraged the larger man, pelvis raising to grind and find relief where he could.

"It's ok. You don't have to."

"Wanna bite...wanna bite so bad..." Soul was desperate and needy. He was hot and hard and wanting and it was so incredibly overwhelming.

Kid said nothing. He only tilted his head up, exposing pale unmarred skin in a silent invitation. His worked up compatriot wasted no time in accepting, rumbling deep in his chest as sharp teeth sank into smooth flesh. The weapon meister bit back a yelp, bucking his hips upwards erratically. He knew he was bleeding, could feel the blood trickling down his neck, but he didn't care. Wounds would heal and Soul needed the release.

Slender fingers tangled in the shock of white hair and he moaned. That only spurred Soul on, teeth sinking deeper into the skin he held so tightly. He allowed himself another growl, a combination of lust and frustration as he released Kid's neck to rest his forehead on the Shinigami's.

"Touch me," Soul pleaded.

"Are you sure?" Kid questioned. He didn't want to push a desperate man.

"I am begging you, please, for Death's sake,  ** _touch me_**!" he responded tersely. It was a demand, not a request.

Strong hands squeezed broad hip bones, trying to ease the larger man to a stop. Soul whined in protest and Kid only laughed.

"I can't help you if you're bucking like a mustang, Soul."

Hazy eyes stared into still glittering gold. He did not argue, but the weapon had trouble keeping himself still. His hips jerked sporadically as Kid's hand slid between the fabric of shorts and boxers. A sharp gasp rushed from his lungs when a warm hand wrapped around his throbbing length and he whined again. Kid stroked once and Soul bucked into him. He stroked again and Soul groaned and hunched over. He squeezed the firm flesh in his hand and was caught off guard when warm lips pressed to his, a not so tentative tongue following right behind.

Kid allowed the intrusion, pleasantly surprised by the intimacy. Soul had gone from tentative to shockingly bold and he wondered how long it would last. He didn't dwell on it too much as Soul's kisses became more insistent and he began to thrust into the hand that held him, broad palm resting against Kid's neck.

Soul's head dipped, hair tickling Kid's chin while his tongue flicked out to slide over the bite marks he'd left. To say that he'd marked the meister would be an understatement. He would be notably bruised and sore later.

Kid squeezed gently as his hand drew down the length of Soul's cock.

"You ok?"

Soul only nodded before resting his forehead against Kid's shoulder. He had to hunch a little awkwardly, but the way he was able to drive himself against Kid's fingers was heavenly.

"'M ok," he mumbled roughly into Kid's shoulder before he pushed himself up again, breath hitching. "Gonna come."

"Good," Kid hummed and lifted his free hand to push the hair out of the young man's eyes. He wanted to watch Soul unravel. More importantly, he wanted him to know that it was ok to. He leaned up to place a gentle kiss on Soul's jaw, trying to encourage him to relax and let go.

"Come for me, Soul Eater."

Soul's eyes squeezed shut, arms reaching out to brace against the arm of the couch as he shoved himself more forcefully into Kid's hands. He gasped when he felt gentle suction against his neck and whimpered yet again when Kid gently tugged at him.

He lost it when Kid leaned up and whispered in his ear.

"Come for me, beautiful boy."

He stilled over Kid, gasping and choking on air, unable to form words. There was nothing but the sound of his strangled breathing and Kid milking every last hot drop of seed from him. He swayed like a falling redwood, the Shinigami barely able to sit up in time to catch him with one hand and push him against the back of the couch.

"Easy there buddy," Kid rumbled. He stripped off his shirt and casually wiped the sticky mess off his hand before leaning back against the couch himself. "How do you feel?"

"Sleepy," the demon scythe responded, eyes heavy lidded and blank.

Kid snorted, amused. It was a noise most unbecoming the usually prim and proper meister, but it seemed to fit the mood of the room. He lightly patted Soul's cheek as he stood up and stretched, working out the kinks in his back.

"Take a nap. I'll call Maka and have her pick you up in a bit."

Soul was already asleep.

 


	3. Hidden Depths

 

Maka met Kid on the front porch of Gallows Manor in the early evening.  He had been cryptic on the phone, and the grave look on his face put her ill at ease when she saw him waiting for her.  It took her only a moment to notice the bite marks on his neck, angry and scarlet, and already starting to bruise.

That was the handiwork of a shark mouthed man.

“Oh, sweet death!  What did he do to you!?” she exclaimed.

“He bit me,” Kid responded casually, a hand casually shoved into the pocket of his jeans.  “Your boyfriend is a veritable vampire.  Though I’ve seen you marked up enough to know that.”

They had been friends too long for Maka to pretend to be embarrassed.

“What I actually mean is, _why_ did he bite you?  I mean, Soul doesn’t leave marks like that unless he’s been…”

Kid raised an eyebrow at her, though he said nothing.

“Oh… _Oh_!  Wait…did you guys…I mean were you…?” Maka stammered awkwardly.  Now she _was_ embarrassed.  Embarrassed, but not angry.  She knew Soul, was secure in their relationship.  Soul Evans did not cheat.

“If you’re asking if we fucked,” Kid began, eyes focused on a freshly manicured hand, “the answer is no.”

The tiny blond winced at his language.  It wasn’t that she was offended.  Cursing just wasn’t something that the poised death god did.

Kid continued, unhurried.

“He was in no way ready for that, and even if he had been, I know he wouldn’t have done so without consulting you first.  He loves you.” His last sentence was punctuated by golden eyes boring into moss green.

“I don’t understand, then.  Why do you look as though he’s died?  He’s ok isn’t he?”

Kid turned on his heel and gestured for her to follow.  He made his way pool side and offered her a seat at the wrought iron table, pouring two glasses of iced tea.

Maka was suddenly struck by his aristocratic features.  He was tall and willowy, as he had always been.  Still smaller than Soul, but marked with maturity and wiry with muscle she knew existed beneath the white blouse he wore.

She longed to run her fingers over his body, and was momentarily jealous that her boyfriend had apparently had that opportunity.

“Maka?  Are you listening?” a soft voice wafted to her ear.

She shook her head, trying to free herself of the haze that had settled over her brain.  Sweet death, what was wrong with her?  The horny teenage years should have been long over.

“Yes…I’m sorry.  What were you saying?”

“Soul is fine,” the Shinigami began again.  “He’s fine in the sense that when you ask him, he will say he’s fine.  But we both know that means…”

“That he’s not fine,” Maka finished.

Kid nodded, morose.

“He told me what you talked about the other night.”

This time the blond did blush, trying in vain to avert her gaze and hide from his.

He only laughed.

“Honestly, I don’t mind.  I can’t believe the two of you are such prudes.”

Maka snorted indignantly and crossed her arms.  She could not help but allow her eyes to fall back on the bite marks on Kid’s neck.

“The point is, he has just challenged everything he knows about himself.  I cannot read him like you do.  Not in wavelength, nor in his day to day body language.  But I know he’s unsure, questioning his sexuality, questioning his masculinity.  He’s questioning who he is.  He fell asleep on my couch, but asleep is not how he’ll stay, and I worry about how he’ll cope with what we’ve done when he wakes.”

It was not lost on Maka the way Kid phrased his words.  This was not something Soul did, nor something he did.  It was something _they_ did.

“Well,” Maka licked dry lips, afraid to ask what she was about to. “What does it mean?”

Kid swallowed a mouthful of tea and placed the cold glass over his wound, sighing with relief.

“To me it means nothing.  That is not to say that Soul means nothing.  They are not the same thing.  It only means that Soul is still Soul…but he is not going to feel that way.  He is going to question his attraction to women…maybe even to you.  Though it has been clear for as long as you two have been partners, let alone lovers, that as far as women go, he only has eyes for you.”

Maka’s hands were clasped in her lap and she tried to take in all the information she was given.

“So…is he bi, or…?”

“I can’t tell you that.  Only he can tell you that.  And right now, it is safe to say that he doesn’t know.  He could be attracted to men, or he could just be attracted to me.”

Kid caught Maka’s mocking smirk.

“I don’t say that to be self-centered.  I say it because that is where he expressed his interest.  He admitted that he’s never been attracted to Black*Star, or Hiro, or any of the other men he’s ever been around.  He’s never even been curious.  It was only me.”

“Well, when we talked last night, I said that I’d like to…” she paused and coughed, wishing she could hide under a rock.  “I said I wanted to watch you two together.”

She was internally mortified by her confession.

Kid hummed and nodded, putting his glass back on the table. Long arms pressed into the iron as he hunched over, an uncharacteristic position for him.  It completely lacked symmetry.

“You didn’t plant the seed, Maka.  The desire was already there.  You just allowed him to acknowledge it without feeling shame.  It gave him an excuse to be ok with how he felt.”

It was her turn to nod and sip idly at her drink.

“So, what do we do now?” she questioned.  This was uncharted territory.  She had helped Soul through so many things during their time together, but this…what was she supposed to do?

“There is nothing to do.  Soul has to make a choice to acknowledge this part of who he is, or to swallow it and pretend it doesn’t exist.  Regardless of which path he takes, it is going to be painful, and it is not going to be pretty.”

“If you knew this was how it was going to be for him, Kid, why did you do it?” blond brows knitted together as she frowned.  She didn’t understand.  It felt so cruel to her.

Delicate hands reached out across the table, slender fingers covering her own.  He looked up at her with two toned eyes, earnest and honest, and he answered her question in a barely audible whisper.

“Because he needed me to.”


	4. Reconcile

The drive home with Soul was tense.  Kid had roused him and it was as if the albino couldn’t get away fast enough.  He glued himself to Maka’s side, bowed his head, and mumbled a thanks for the game of ball.  He made no mention of what had transpired on the couch, just flushed such a deep shade of crimson that Maka wondered how he didn’t pass out.

When they’d reached the car Soul hadn’t said a word.  He simply rolled his window down and rested his chin in his hand, staring blankly at the passing scenery.  He didn’t offer to speak to Maka and Maka didn’t attempt to start a conversation.  There was no point when he was so broody.  It would only result in a fight.

The weapon maintained his silence even after they had arrived home, making a beeline for the shower.  His wavelength was unstable.  It was throbbing, wild, filled with indecision.  The meister had no doubt that if she had to wield him right now it would be impossible.  He’d burn her.

She tried not to dwell on it as she began to prepare dinner.

When Soul emerged from the bathroom more than an hour later, clad in only a towel and with skin so red she was positive he had scrubbed off the first layer of his flesh, he just stared at her.  He stared and stared, red eyes darkening, glittering, pupils constricting and dilating.  It was rather disconcerting, but she pretended not to notice as she gestured to the cold tuna melt on the counter.

“Dinner’s ready.  Got cold waiting for you, but I can reheat it if you like,” she said easily.

“’M’not hungry,” he grumbled.

“You should really eat, Soul.”

“Maybe later,” he murmured before turning to disappear down the hallway and into his bedroom.

Maka sighed, but didn’t bother to chase after him.  She chose to wrap up his dinner for him and stow it in the fridge, taking a few minutes to tidy up the kitchen and change into her pajamas before daring to attempt addressing the current issue.  It wasn’t a conversation she was looking forward to, but it was necessary.  If she didn’t try to make Soul confront what was going on now, it would poison everything.  This was too big to ignore.

By the time Maka completed her tasks it was 9 o’clock.  Time for the pair to start preparing to bed down for the night.  She caught Soul as he was trying to sneak into the bathroom, presumably trying to brush his teeth and simultaneously avoid her.

“Oh, hey, I was just…”

“Avoiding me.”

“No, I…”

She didn’t bother waiting for him to finish.  The meister grabbed her weapon by the hand and drug him into his bedroom.  The door was closed none too quietly and she leaned against it while he flopped onto his mattress, forearm covering his eyes.  This role reversal was not lost on her, and had the situation not been electrified by tension, Maka would have found it humorous.

“So, are you going to tell me what happened, or am I going to have to pry it out of you?”

“Nothing happened, Maka.”

“Don’t lie to me, Soul.  After everything we’ve been through, don’t you _dare_ lie to me.”

“Nothing happened!”

“Soul!  You bit him!  You _bit him_!  What possible reason could you have to do that to Kid?  You don’t bite unless you’ve been…”

“I DIDN’T CHEAT!  I DON’T CHEAT!” Soul roared as he sat up. His eyes were ablaze, body strung taut, fists clenched at his sides.

“You think this is about cheating?” Maka spoke softly. “Soul, this has nothing to do with…I know you would never do that to me.  Ever.”

The weapon’s hands were buried in his hair, tugging, tugging, tugging, on the verge of ripping strands out.  His breath hitched and he sniffled, curling further in on himself.  His toes curled into the carpet insistently, finding to find some sort of purchase there, but nothing was working.

It alarmed Maka.  She could count the number of times Soul had cried on one hand in all the time she had known him.  Soul was certainly not emotionless, but he didn’t cry.  He didn’t allow that sort of vulnerability to overtake him.  Except now…

She crossed the room in silence, carefully pulling his hands from his scalp, wrapping them around her waist.  He buried his face in her belly, shivering, shuddering, twitching.  All he wanted to do was breathe, but he couldn’t get enough air.

“You know it doesn’t change how I feel about you, Soul.”

“Doesn’t it?  How could it not?”

“Do you think I’m the same now as when I was thirteen?”

“I think you don’t suddenly have the urge to fuck Tsubaki.”

Maka was unable to hold back a laugh at the assertion, fingers carding through ivory hair as she did so.

“Mmm, no, that’s true, I don’t.  But from what I understand, it’s only Kid you’re interested in.”

Soul tried and failed to swallow his mortification, the sound in his throat reminiscent of a goose choking on a toad.

“Your wavelength is all over the place, you know.  Has been for hours.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry, be you.”

Carmine eyes peered up at her, incredulous.  He wasn’t even sure how to respond to that, so he just gaped at her.  Then his pale eyebrows turned downwards and he dropped his gaze to stare at her socked feet, stare at his toes working at the carpet.  Soul wanted to look at anything but her.

Of course Maka wouldn’t allow him that.  She tipped his head back up and placed a soft kiss on his lips, arms slipping around his neck as she leaned into him and breathed how much she loved him against his mouth.

“There’s nothing wrong with how you feel, Soul.  And if you need to spend some more time with Kid to figure this out, that’s fine.”

“I don’t need…it was just a stupid fantasy, Maka,” Soul groused.

“It _was_ a fantasy.  But now it’s something you really feel.  It’s something you’re struggling with.  I don’t want you to hurt.”

“Maka, I can’t just...”

“Yes,” the meister cut him off, “you can.  Honestly, this doesn’t even hurt.  I’m surprised by it, but it doesn’t hurt.  But that’s probably because I trust you, I know you.  I _love you._   That’s all that matters. Ok?”

“Are you…sure?”

“More than sure,” she whispered before placing a kiss on his nose.

“Hey,” Soul whispered back.

“Yeah?”

“Would you fuck him?”

The blonde stared at her weapon as if he were stupid, a dusty eyebrow raised in disbelief.

“Sweet death, have you _looked at him_ in a swim suit?  Like _ever?_ ”

Soul hummed in agreement, a dreamy smile on his face.

“Yeah...that red one of his…”

“Makes his ass look so great.”

The albino snorted and pulled his lover into his lap, nuzzling his face against her neck before hugging her tight.

“I love you, Maka.”

She smiled and kissed the crown of his head, fingers tangling in his hair once more.

“I know.  I love you too.”


	5. Pop

Maka laid silently in bed, her body held securely against the chest of an overprotective demon scythe.  Their earlier talk had cleared the air to some extent, but Soul had remained uneasy.  He had clumsily taken her to bed, their coupling reminding her of the first time they’d ever been together.  It was surprisingly nostalgic and she had no complaints, but the insecurity that was obvious in his hesitant touches wasn’t something she was able to ignore.

She had known Soul would be spending time with Kid that day.  She had known what had been on his mind.  She had known what might happen because Soul was as impulsive as she was, and Kid…well, Kid was Kid.  He was open, earnest, honest, candid.  Nothing they had done had been unexpected.  Truthfully, she was not entirely sure what had transpired at the manor, and though she was curious, Soul was not ready to share.

She wouldn’t make him.

Soul’s rabid denial of cheating had been wholly unnecessary.  Not only because she hadn’t accused him of it but because she didn’t need to.  What he said about not being a cheater was true.  The pair shared everything.  Sometimes it just took longer.  His outburst had far more to do with being confused by his own feelings.  The lack of stability in his wavelength accentuated his turmoil.

The meister rolled over in bed, ignoring the grumbling of her partner as he hugged her even tighter.  It was just after midnight according to Soul’s clock, but she knew the Shinigami would still be awake.  While he needed sleep, he was able to function on far less than his human counterparts.  He often stayed up late into the night, working on diplomacy proposals and the like.

She swiped her phone from the bedside table and unlocked it, sending him a quick text.

 **Maka:** Hey

 **Kid:** Hey, what’s up?  You’re not usually up so late.

 **Maka:** Can you stop by tomorrow?

 **Kid:** Yeah, not a problem.  Everything ok over there?

 **Maka:** Mmm, for the most part.  You know Soul.  He’s…

 **Kid:** “Fine”?

 **Maka:** Yeah…

 **Kid:** What time?  I don’t have anything pressing.

 **Maka:** How about 1?  You know he’s not going to want anything to do with anybody in the morning.  I’m amazed he tolerates me…and he loves me.

Maka tried to hold in a snort of laughter as she typed.  It was true.  Even after all this time Soul was still a bear in the morning, and his patience was non-existent.  Even with her.

 **Kid:** That’s fine.  It’s true, his royal highness really is a jackass if he’s asked to lift a finger before noon.

 **Maka:** Truest story ever told.  See you tomorrow, Kid.  G’night.

 **Kid:** Don’t you mean Most Esteemed Lord Death?

 **Maka:** The fuck I do!

 **Kid:** *smirk* Good night, Maka.

* * *

 

Soul slept until 10 AM, Maka choosing to leave him undisturbed when she woke just before eight.  She spent her time cleaning, only bothering to prepare breakfast when she heard the hiss of the shower.  This was routine for them and so she was unbothered by his lack of greeting.  He wouldn’t seek her out before he was suitably awake.

Toaster waffles and eggs were waiting for him when he emerged from the bathroom, clad in jeans and an old Nirvana t-shirt.  His white mop of hair was as unruly as ever beneath a black beanie and she chided him for not simply brushing his hair.

“You know I did,” he grumbled.  “Couldn’t do a damn thing with it today.”

He ducked his head as he began shoveling waffles into his mouth and she caught the glint of silver in his ears.

“You haven’t worn earrings in forever,” she commented idly. 

The meister had no issues with his choice in jewelry, but she couldn’t ignore the change.  It had actually been a few years since he had donned such accoutrements.  He’d nearly lost an ear once when he had forgotten to remove a small hoop before training.  That had put him off anything beyond studs for a long while, their complete disappearance from his wardrobe following soon after.

He only shrugged at her, noisily sucking down a glass of orange juice.

“Hey, I have to go out for groceries in a little bit.  We’re running low on the essentials, plus I need to grab some stuff for our upcoming mission.”

“Wha? Where're we goin’?”

Maka sighed, unsurprised that he had forgotten about the trip.  He really didn’t pay attention in meetings.  It was like he was still 15.

“Berlin, remember?  There’s that guild of witches that wants to…”

The weapon waved her off as he nodded his head, recalling their assignment.

“Yeah, yeah.  That’s fine.  Could you grab me some gum?”

She smiled and kissed his temple.

“Of course, I know how your ears get when we fly.”

He blanched at the thought of a thirteen plus hour flight.

“Dramamine, too…and maybe some Valium.”

Soul fucking hated flying.  It was different when he was in his own flight form, but being forced to travel inside a big metal bird was not his idea of a good time.  Especially over water.

“I refilled your script last week.  It’s in the bathroom cabinet.  Dramamine too.”

Soul grinned as he grabbed his plate to drop it in the sink, kissing her cheek as he sidled by.

“You’re so good to me.”

“I try.”

* * *

 

Soul was kind enough to take care of post-breakfast dishes while Maka showered and did her hair.  By the time she finished it was 12:30.  Kid would be arriving soon, she knew.  The man wasn’t punctual, he was “ahead of punctual” as he liked to say.  In other words, he would be early.  At least fifteen minutes.

Maka grabbed her purse and the car keys from the counter, calling out to Soul that she was on her way to run errands and would be back later.  She really didn’t like being deceitful, but her boyfriend was in full on avoidance mode in regards to anything involving Kid, and he was being insanely tentative with her.  The reality was that whatever he was going through needed to be resolved, and quickly.  She had no real concerns about dealing with the Berlin guild, but if push came to shove and they needed to resonate, Maka wasn’t sure it would be possible.

Maka was comfortable with Soul regardless of what his desires were, sexual or otherwise.  What she was _not_ comfortable with was the thought of losing the person she loved most in the world.  She didn’t want him completely unprepared, however.  Maka was concerned, but not cruel.  She sent him a text around 12:44 informing him that Kid would be stopping by.

There was a knock on the door at 12:45.

“Son of a **_bitch_**!” Soul cursed under his breath.

He went to push his hand through his hair, stopping when he remembered the beanie on his head.  It’d been awhile since he’d worn a beanie, too.  He had to settle for pulling on his bangs to relieve his frustration.  The albino schooled his face into a mask of boredom before he opened the door, continuing to silently curse Maka as he did so.

Kid waited patiently in the doorway, hands in the pockets of his jeans.  He took in Soul’s attire and raised an eyebrow.

“Really, Soul? 1998 called, and it wants its style back.”

“Hurr, hurr, hurr,” Soul rolled his eyes.  “You know, you sound like Black*Star when you say things like that,” he finished as he gestured for the Shinigami to enter.

“Oh, now that’s just cruel,” Kid huffed as he crossed the threshold.  “Where’s Maka?  She asked me to come by today.”

“She’s not here.  Had to run out to get some stuff for the trip to Berlin.  Thanks for that, by the way.”

The raven frowned.  Maka knew he’d be coming by, so why would she go out?  It wasn’t as if she couldn’t have waited for him to…

“Oh.”

“Oh?”

“Excuse me for a moment.”

The Shinigami dug in his pocket to pull out his phone, fingers traversing across the touchscreen in rapid fashion.

 **Kid:** What the hell, Maka!?

 **Maka:** You guys need to talk about this, he won’t talk about it with me.

 **Kid:** You can’t make him talk about it!

 **Maka:** Literally what I just said.  I can’t help him.  You have to do it.

 **Kid:** That isn’t what I meant and you know it!

 **Maka:** I’ll be home in an hour or so.  I don’t expect things to be fixed in one day, but he can’t avoid you forever.  And you can’t avoid him.

Even in text Maka’s tone came off authoritarian and definitive.  Kid was a grown man.  A Reaper for Death’s sake.  And yet, he didn’t dare entertain the idea of leaving.  He saw the way Soul looked at him from beneath his bangs.  Saw the tight line of his body.  He was leaning against their kitchen counter, one foot pressed up against the cabinets, arms crossed.  That man was forever trying to feign indifference, but it wasn’t going to work.  Not this time.

“Your girlfriend is far too cunning.”

“Tell me about it.”

“She knew I was coming by.”

Soul nodded as he spoke, “Yeah, she told me after she left.  Literally a minute before you knocked on the door.  And can we talk about _that_ , because dude, what the shit?  I had **literally** one minute to prepare for you.  Can’t you ever just be on time!?”

“Being on time is equivalent to being late!”

“That doesn’t make any sense!”

“It makes perfect sense!  And quit deflecting!”

"I'm not deflecting!"

"YES YOU ARE!"

The two males were both tense now, Soul having uncrossed his arms in order to gesture wildly, Kid bowing up and leaning forward.  Voices were raised, faces were red, and neither was intent on backing down.  They just stared at each other, brows downturned, lips curved up in matching sneers.

“She’ll be home in an hour, Soul.  We can start talking about this now, or we can wait and talk about it when she comes home…but it’s going to happen.”

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me.”

“You’re not my mother,” Soul spat.  “And you’re not my meister,” he punctuated his last words with a snarl.

Something in Kid snapped.  All he saw was red, and he realized with relative quickness that the red was that of Soul’s eyes.  He had the taller male by the shirt collar, shoved up against his refrigerator.  He shook him none too gently, blunt teeth bared as he called the other male out.

“The first part may be true, but the second is absolutely not!”

“Don’t you dare…!”

“No!  When it comes to being a weapon, you belong to Lord Death!  That is what you agreed to when you joined the DWMA!  You are still Maka’s partner because I use Spirit as my primary, but if I call on you, I expect you to obey!”

Soul didn’t respond, just glared with a poisonous vehemence that could drop a zombie.

“And I’m not stupid.  I know what you meant.  I _know_ what you meant Soul.  I’m not Maka.  I’m not supposed to be Maka.  I’m not here to replace Maka or to take you from her.”

The demon scythe had a tight grip on the raven’s wrists.  He could hear and feel bones popping.  But Kid didn’t ask him to let go and Soul didn’t make the offer to do so.  He just turned his head away and ground his teeth together before releasing a shaky exhale.

“What have you done to me?”


	6. Grasp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an unusually short chapter. I tried to think of ways to lengthen it, but it didn't feel right. This is where it needed to stop. This is probably my favorite chapter so far, even though it is brief.
> 
> This fic is turning into something more than I expected.

Kid’s gaze softened and his grip loosened, eyes trying to catch those of the demon weapon.  But Soul refused to look at him.  Refused to acknowledge his presence.  When the Shinigami finally spoke it was with a voice weighted in sadness.

“I didn’t…I didn’t do _anything_ to you.  Soul, I would **_never_** …”

Soul’s head whipped back to face golden eyes, his own crimson orbs alight with a combination of fury and fear.  He relinquished his hold on Kid’s wrists to shove at his chest, the reaper allowing him his freedom.  His eyes were glassy and red rimmed, but tears did not fall.

“If you didn’t do anything then why do I feel this way?!” Soul cried as he curled in on himself, sinking to the floor.  “I’m too old for this shit!  I know who I am!  I…I’m not…”

“No you aren’t,” the raven whispered, slumping heavily against the refrigerator.  “You’re not too old for it.  None of us knows who we are.  We all change, it’s inevitable.  And maybe you’re not.  Maybe you are.  You don’t need to put a label on it.  _It doesn’t matter_.”

“It matters to me!”

“Why?  **_Why_**?  It doesn’t bother Maka, it wouldn’t bother the others, it sure as shit doesn’t bother me.  So, _why_ , Soul, should it hurt you this much?”

Soul said nothing, just hid his face in his knees.

“What is it you think I want from you?”

The taller male shifted in place, carmine eyes falling on the crumpled form of the man he’d been intimate with just a day ago.  He looked as defeated as Soul felt, and his breath caught in his throat.

“I don’t know what you want, and that…is terrifying.”

“When have I ever asked you for something you couldn’t give me, Soul?  When?  Why would I ask you for anything more than what you have with Maka?”

More silence.  Soul had no answer for him.

“Nothing we did was wrong.  I didn’t do anything to you.  _We_ did something _together_.  That was a choice we both made.  And I’ve no regrets about that choice.  You didn’t tell me no.  I asked, and asked, and asked.  You made the choice to continue.  You made a _choice_.  So ask yourself if I’m really the problem here.”

Kid was stone faced.  He and Soul were similar in this regard.  Maka wore her heart on her sleeve, but these two men donned masks every day, and only those closest to them could see the real truth in their eyes.  Soul saw various emotions swirling in hues of honey, and his heart clenched in his chest.

“Whatever it is you feel for me, whether it is simply lust or something more, I didn’t put that idea in your head.  It has been there.  Whatever you think I want from you, you’re wrong.  You’re my friend.  I love you the same way now that I did before we ever…” the Shinigami paused for a moment before amending his previous statement.  “I love you the same way now as I did before.”

Soul’s wavelength crackled and fizzed, expanding and contracting subtly, as if it were breathing.  He felt Kid’s own soul reach out to meet his, pale hand mimicking the gesture.  Their heads remained bowed but their fingers interlocked, and they sat together on the floor in silence.

The reaper broke it first.

“What do you want me to do?”

“Tell me why I want to touch you so badly.”

“I can’t.  I don’t know the answer to that.”

“Then help me figure it out,” Soul murmured softly.

Kid huffed a laugh, head falling back to rest against the cabinets, eyes rolling to look over at Soul as he said, “You can’t even look at me.”

“But I’m touching you,” the weapon countered, pulling the Shinigami’s hand towards him.

“Do you think that’s enough?  Do you think that little of me?”

“No,” Soul answered honestly.

Kid untangled his fingers from those of the weapon, moving to stand.  His wavelength had gone flat, devoid of any sort of emotion.  He pulled a hand through his hair and laughed again, wry, a bit self-deprecating in tone.

“I can’t do this with you right now.  I will be here when you want to talk about it.  But clearly you aren’t ready for this and I can’t force you to be.”

The Shinigami made to walk away, surprised to feel strong arms around his waist and a nose buried in his neck.  He remained rigid in the albino’s hold, though his hands rose to rest over Soul’s own.

“Please,” Soul breathed against him. “I can’t do this by myself.”

“What do you want me to tell you?  That it’s easy changing your perception of yourself?  That it’s easy to watch your friends’ perception of you change?  Because I can’t.  I won’t.”

“It hurts.”

Soul squeezed the raven tighter and Kid couldn’t help but to sag in his arms, his response little more than a whisper of breath.

“Yes.  It does.”


	7. Settle

“You act as if I have no feelings.  No capacity for emotion.  Though you’ve seen me act contrary to such beliefs on more than one occasion.  You’ve seen me bleed for everyone on our team.  For you.  For Maka.  I may not be human, but I…”

Soul cut him off with a simple statement.

“You are more human than anybody I know.”

“Then why are you treating me like a doll?”

“I’m not…”

“Aren’t you?”

Kid broke Soul’s hold on him without effort, moving to lean against the kitchen wall.  Soul followed him, unwittingly trapping the Shinigami there.

“You’re doing it now,” Kid snorted.  “Standing there makes me vulnerable.  You’re in power.  And that’s ok until…”

A long arm shot out, twisting in Soul’s shirt and forcibly turning him so he was the one pressed to the barrier.  The weapon was caged in by strong arms, a hair’s breadth of space between the two men.

“You’re fine until I’m in what you assume to be the dominant position, and suddenly things aren’t ok for you anymore.”

Soul worked his jaw, but there was no sound.  Just his breath, suddenly shallow and restricted, puffed between them.

“I can see it working in your head now, Soul.  I _see it_.  You have this idea that if you aren’t the one in control, you’re not a man.  You don’t want to be someone’s bitch.  You equate “bottom” with “less”, and they don’t mean the same thing!”

“That’s not true!” Soul growled.

“Which part, Soul?  Which part isn’t true?” Kid hissed back. 

“Any of it!”

“Prove it!  You have this ridiculous notion that your masculinity is based on your position in bed, and it fucking doesn’t!  The ignorance is fucking painful, in every sense of the word!” the raven finished his rant as he glared at the demon scythe, eyes nearly glowing with his anger.

“Fuck…” Soul leaned his head back to thud against the wall.  “FUCK!”

There was a heavy pulse that traveled from Soul’s wavelength to Kid’s, the reverb so strong it felt like being kicked in the gut.  They both winced, but Kid didn’t back away.  Emotional flares were to be expected, and they were expected to be painful.

Kid turned his head to the side slightly, edges of his fists pressed to the wall on either side of Soul’s head.  He stared down at the floor for a moment before he began to speak, voice surprisingly gentle.

“Do you think Maka is weak, Soul?”

“Maka’s the strongest person I know,” he responded flatly.  He was unimpressed by the question.

“Do you think she’s less when she’s under you?  When you have her pressed into the mattress?”

Soul pinked at this question, but still offered a soft, “No.”

“Are you less of a man when she’s on top of you?”

The albino swallowed thickly, but still the answer was no.

“So why,” Kid began, “would you be less if I topped you?”

The Shinigami didn’t give him the chance to respond this time.  He moved away to give Soul some space, quietly excusing himself to the bathroom while the weapon stood quietly, dumbfounded and considering.

Kid sat on the seat of the toilet for a couple of minutes.  He had pulled out his phone, stared at it, set it on the bathroom counter, picked it up again.  He finally gave in and texted Maka.

* * *

 

 **Kid:** How far out are you?

 **Maka:** Still finishing up, it’ll be a bit longer than I expected.

 **Kid:** I need to know what you want me to do for him.

 **Maka:** What?

 **Kid:** Tell me where the line is Maka.  I have to know.  We’re at a turning point here, but things…they’re not resolved.

 **Maka:** Do what you have to do, Kid.  Anything.  I mean it. 

 **Kid:** Do you understand what you’re asking of me?

 **Maka:** I understand what is necessary.  I trust you.

* * *

 

The raven exited the bathroom to find his ivory haired counterpart still standing against the wall.  His face was blank, eyes hooded.  He blinked twice, eyes sliding in the reaper’s direction.  There was a momentary assessment before his gaze turned forward once more.

Kid moved to sit on the couch, arms stretching over the backrest, legs crossed loosely.  Soul turned his head to appraise him fully, hesitating for only a moment before he slowly shuffled towards the smaller male.  He stopped just in front of him, waiting, staring.  That slow blink again, lazy as a cat.

Kid’s legs fell open, but he did not move.  He stared back, golden gaze sharp, calculating, assessing.  He held his breath when Soul slowly raised a knee to place it on the couch alongside his hip.  He kept his hands pressed into the cushions until the demon scythe made the choice to follow suit with the other leg, effectively straddling him.  His fingers hooked in the belt loops of Soul’s jeans, but he offered no guidance.

It took the weapon a solid minute to descend on the meister before any weight was actually placed on his body.  Both of them would avert their eyes at random intervals, unable to withstand the intensity of constant eye contact.  Kid didn’t want to appear threatening.  Soul didn’t want to look desperate.  It was a tough balance.

Neither of them were hard, too much tension still floating between them for any spark of arousal to ignite.  They were simply testing the waters.  Two people trying to realign themselves with each other.

The raven noted the white’s eyes drifting to the long line of his neck, saw him considering his next course of action.  But Kid had already made a decision himself, and the taller wasn’t going to be allowed control this time.  Not beyond saying “yes” or “no”, “stop” or “more”. 

He leaned up to place a soft kiss on the corner of Soul’s jaw, waiting for the briefest of moments for him to process the action.  He startled a little bit, but there was no protest.  And so Kid began placing kisses along his throat.  Soft, open mouthed, tongue flicking out to taste sweat salted skin.

Tan fingers were curling into the cushions of the back rest, Soul allowing his body to sink a little lower as the reaper’s lips moved over him.  He didn’t moan or whine, kept all his noises in check, but his little hitches of breath were easily detected by the meister.

There were hands on his thighs, stroking along broad sides, taking in the patterns of his musculature.  He tried to ignore how similar it was to him feeling up Maka.  It was embarrassing and uncomfortable, and he was suddenly struck by how _right_ Kid had been.

“I’m sorry,” he exhaled shakily as teeth grazed a collarbone.

“Tell me why,” Kid responded casually, as if it were an everyday conversation.  He did not cease his attentions on Soul’s neck, however.

“You’re were—hnn—you were right.  I don’t like feeling…I feel like a girl.”

Kid’s kisses traveled along a cheek and behind an ear, breathing humid warmth over reddened flesh.

“Mmm,” he hummed noncommittally, hand dipping towards an inner thigh, knuckles brushing a bulge that was half hard.  “You feel plenty male to me,” he purred in Soul’s ear, sneakily tracing his way to Soul’s mouth to brush their lips together.

The other male’s response tentative, a bit wary, but he allowed the intimacy.  He tried to take control of the action, but the raven wouldn’t allow it, a gentle hand alighting on his neck to steady him.  When Soul whined he pulled back to reassess his actions, a thumb sweeping over a flushed cheekbone.

“There’s nothing wrong with letting someone take care of you, Soul.  That doesn’t make you weak.  There’s a lot of strength in trust, y’know?”

Crimson eyes were searching a pale face.  Looking for answers that he knew he wouldn’t find.  Kid gave sound advice, but the only solace he would be able to find would be within his own heart.  His own choices.  And so he didn’t protest when the reaper gently turned so he slid off his lap, and then adjusted himself to cover the weapon’s body.

“Let me show you that being underneath me doesn’t mean you’re _below_ me.”

Soul considered his position for a moment, trapped on his own couch beneath another man.  He felt silly and small.  Powerless, weak, a little emasculated.  But he knew it was all in his head.  Kid was right.  It would take more than a make-out session on a couch to undo decades’ worth of ideas of what he believed a man to be, but he was willing to try.  If only to soothe the ache in his chest and the fire in his gut.

He sought out saffron irises once more, hand gently combing through stands of midnight and frost.  A soft puff of air ghosted over his face before he pressed his lips to the reaper’s and huffed a soft, “Alright.”

Because they both needed that affirmation of trust.        


	8. Giggle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short, silly chapter, because I needed one.

Soul squirmed beneath Kid intermittently.  His hands rested up near his head, clenched into fists, and he found he had a little trouble keeping up with the insistent kisses bestowed upon him.  It wasn’t as if he’d never made out in this position before, nor was it the first time he’d relinquished control.  Maka frequently took the lead during their make-out sessions, and that was just fine with him.

This just felt so different.

“What?” Kid questioned as he pulled away, panting slightly.  “What’s wrong?”

The albino studied him through ivory bangs, breathing just as heavily as he rumbled, “You don’t kiss like…”

“A girl. I know,” Kid frowned and huffed.

Soul, rolled his eyes, hips twitching slightly as the raven moved over him.

“I was _going_ to say that you don’t kiss like Maka.  Calm your cock, Christ.”

Kid’s expression went blank for a brief moment before he dissolved into a fit of cacophonous laughter.  He collapsed on top of the larger male, guffawing into his chest uncontrollably.  It was incredibly undignified, and he just did not care.

“Dude...are you ok?” Soul nudged at him cautiously, a bit alarmed at the outburst.

The reaper snorted and wiped a tear from his eye, face flushed red.  He couldn’t stop giggling, even as he responded to the weapon.

“Who says “calm your cock?”

“I don’t know! Girls get “calm your tits!”  Why not?”

Kid sighed and tipped his head, fingers carding through his hair.  Soul was pretty sure he said something about the scythe being “ridiculous”, but didn’t comment on it.  Instead he watched the raven sag a little, hands pressing into his chest.

“Hey?  What is it?”

“Why won’t you touch me?” Kid asked.  His expression was relatively neutral, but even Soul, sweet, dense Soul, couldn’t miss the tone of insecurity in his voice.

“Oh!  I….” Soul blushed.  “I don’t know where to put my hands.”

Kid frowned again, seemingly confused as he huffed, “That’s it?”

Soul nodded and then yipped as his hands were grabbed and put on Kid’s waist.

“I’m not a girl, but I _am_ a person.  I don’t have any tentacles hidden anywhere.”

The albino raised his hips and grinned when Kid’s eyelids fluttered.

“Don’t you?” he chuckled before sitting up to steal a kiss. 

“Well,” Kid said thoughtfully, “maybe just the one.”

Soul hummed into his mouth, tongue running over the seam of the Shinigami’s lips, asking for more. It really wasn’t so bad once he got used to it.  Kid was warm, and kind, and while he had no breasts for him to fondle and he was more angular than Maka, there was a certain comfort in being held by him.  A safety that was familiar and yet completely different from the embrace of his girlfriend.

He idly stroked along Kid’s ribcage, appreciating the contours, the ridges of muscle, the jut of his hip bones.  It was only when the raven huffed at him that he took a brief moment to pause.  When Kid said nothing, Soul nipped at his jawline, pleased to receive a soft moan for his efforts.

And then the reaper squawked.

“What!?  What, what, what!?  What’d I do!!?” Soul pulled his hands away, confused as to what his possible transgression could have been.

“Your hands were on my ass!”

“Isn’t that where they’re supposed to be?!”

“Some warning would have been nice!”

“Who does that!?  It’s making out!  You just…touch!  It was a natural progression!”

“It’s true, he really does just kinda touch.  He gets really handsy if you let him,” a feminine voice chimed in.

The shock of realizing there was a third person in the room had the two men clutching each other as they shrieked in alarm.

Maka stood with her arms crossed and an eyebrow raised, silently chiding them for their foolishness.

“You guys slay demons for a living,” she said flatly, clearly unimpressed with their behavior.

“How…how long have you been there?” the albino asked, color staining his cheeks.

“Long enough to see you trying to figure out where to put your hands.  Hilarious by the way.”

Both men just gaped at her.

“He likes it when you pull his hair, just so you know,” Maka waved her hand dismissively as she began putting groceries away.

“Uh, did you want us to help, orrrr…?” Soul trailed off helplessly.

Maka didn’t look up, just waved her hand at them again as if nothing were amiss.

That was permission enough for the demon scythe and he moved in to kiss the reaper again.  He was promptly met with a hand to the face.

“NOPE!”

Soul yelped and covered his nose, a string of curses filling the apartment as Kid calmly dismounted from his lap and went to help Maka.  The glare the weapon leveled at the meisters did not go unnoticed, but it also did not strike fear into their hearts as he had hoped.

“That’s really adorable,” Kid chuckled, lips quirking upwards.

“He’s pretty cute when he’s angry,” Maka agreed, stowing milk and eggs in the fridge.

Soul rubbed the bridge of his nose once more before making a grumbling declaration of, “I hate you both.”

 


	9. Wrench

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back, bitches! You thought shit was complicated before? Oh, we are just getting started. YEAH! ACCIDENTAL LONGFIC!

A disgruntled Soul Evans disappeared into the bathroom to take the edge off of his arousal while Maka and Kid put groceries away.  Of course, he didn’t announce that was what he was doing, but the hiss of the shower was enough of a giveaway.

“How’s he doing?” Maka asked as Kid handed her groceries to stow in the cupboards.  She was trying to be nonchalant, but her voice wavered the slightest bit.  Even though she had been expecting it, it was still jarring to walk into her apartment to find her boyfriend making out with one of their best friends.  One of their _male_ best friends.

“He’s euphoric,” Kid responded plainly.

“That’s good, isn’t it?”

Kid shook his head a little bit before he said, “It’s normal, but it’s not the end.  The stages of grief apply to this new part of himself just as they would if someone close to him had died.”

Maka frowned, putting away the last box of cereal before turning to Kid with her arms crossed.

“I don’t understand.”

“A part of Soul’s identity died, Maka.  Who he was, who he believed himself to be…it doesn’t exist anymore.  And he has to reconcile that fact with himself.  He has to figure out who he’s going to be now.  He’s working through it, but you know grieving isn’t linear.”

Maka nodded slightly, eyes downcast.  Kid took her silence as permission to continue.

“He worked through denial pretty quickly.  You saw the bite marks.”

The blonde meister winced.

“He hasn’t tried to bargain yet.  We may not witness it, even though it’ll happen.  But he’s bouncing around depression, anger, and acceptance like a goddamn hamster on speed.”

“So, what can you do?”

“It’s not a matter of what _I_ can do, Maka.  This is…it’s…it’s complicated.  This isn’t something I can handle on my own.  I need…you have to help him, too.”

“I don’t know how,” Maka whispered, turning her head from Kid to hide the wetness brimming in her eyes, arms crossed over her chest to hug her ribcage. “I see how you look at him.”

The raven was taken aback by the quiet confession.  And it was not that he was bothered by the fact that he had been ostensibly caught in his attraction.  Rather, he was disturbed by the tone of hurt that colored Maka’s words.  Hurt that wasn’t directed towards his attraction to Soul, but rather the inference that he wasn’t attracted to _her._

“Look at me.”

She didn’t.  Not until a finger slid under her chin to turn her head towards him.

“Look at me,” he implored her.  And this time he was met with a dewy meadowscape. “Do you think I only look at him that way?”

“I…”

“Do you think I’m going to take him from you, Maka?  That I’d want to do that?  That he would ever consider leaving you?”

“No,” she sniffled before she blinked, a glassy tear rolling down her cheek.

“Then why do you hurt?  What are you afraid of?” Kid queried as his hands moved to cup her cheeks.

“Because I…I don’t…I don’t understand either.”

“Which part?”

“Any of it!  It was just _talk_!  Stupid fantasies!  It wasn’t supposed to be…”

“But it _is_ , Maka.  It is.  And he is what he is.  Do you love him any less for that? Any differently?”

“Never!” she scowled at him.

“Then what’s the problem?” Kid breathed softly, pressing his forehead to hers as his hands slid from her cheeks to her shoulders, all the way down her arms until he grasped her hands.

“She doesn’t know how to share,” a deep voice interrupted. 

Soul was leaning against the entry to the hallway, a towel loosely wrapped around his hips, another piece of cloth draped over his shoulders to catch the stray droplets of water that fell from his hair.  His wavelength was buzzing, trapped somewhere between arousal and jealousy as he took in the sight of the intimate position of his meisters.  The moment was similar to when Maka had entered the apartment with considerably less humor in the air. 

The demon weapon stood there a moment more, drawing his tongue over the top row of his teeth.  The blonde and the raven watched that tongue snake along beneath his upper lip, unmoving, just waiting for the other shoe to drop.

“Kiss him,” Soul said easily.

Maka’s eyes widened as she squawked out a, “What?!”

Her partner only shrugged as he responded, “Kiss him.  See how you feel.”

“Maka,” the Shinigami began, “you don’t have to do—mmf!”

The scythe meister had pulled the gun meister down without any further hesitation, soft lips colliding with those of a surprised reaper.  And once he had control of his brain again, Kid kissed back with equal fervor, pressing the small woman into the counter top.  His hips kept her pinned in place, but it was clear that she had no intention of trying to slip away, her fingers curling into the belt loops of his pants to hold him fast to her.

A low moan escaped the reaper, but being the exhibitionist he was, he didn’t care.  He reveled in knowing Soul was watching him.  It sent fire rushing through his veins and that flame burst from his body in the form of his tongue sliding over Maka’s, counting her teeth, tasting the roof of her mouth, stealing her breath away.  It was absolutely exquisite.

“Yeah, she is,” Soul spoke with a lopsided smile.

“Hmm?”

“You called her exquisite.”

“Did I?” Kid chuckled as Maka blushed and turned her head.  “Well, it’s true.  You are exquisite.  Do you still think I only look at him that way?

Maka only huffed a laugh before flicking her gaze over to Soul.  He seemed relatively at ease, though his wavelength was still conflicted.  Not surprising.  Hers and Kid’s weren’t terribly stable at the moment either.

“So…what comes next?” she asked.  “I’m not exactly in my element here.”

“None of us are,” Soul snorted.

“I think, perhaps, we should all sit down and discuss over dinner.  That seems like the best course of action, yes? Kid supplied.

The pair nodded, and Maka extricated herself from Kid’s grasp while Soul…went to take another cold shower.

Useless idiot.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apparently have this habit of switching to present tense in the middle of a chapter now. Please point it out. It's driving me nuts.


End file.
